Crown Prince
|gender = Male |species = Human |relatives = Holy Daughter Quake-Dawn (Mother) |affiliation(s) = Demi-Immortal Institute Crown Prince Society Quake-Dawn Cathedral |cultivation_base = Rebirth Stage Great Sage Realm |killed_by = Yang Qi |cause_of_death = Turned to Ash and Dust|enemie(s) = Yang Qi Young Master Shroud-Heaven}}The Crown Prince is a genius that appeared in Rich-Lush Continent. He is at the peak of the legendary realm. It is said that he is a deity that descended from the higher realm. Appearance The Crown Prince looked like a young man of about twenty years of age. However, there was something extraordinary about him. He had angular features, and stood as tall and straight as a god from heaven, his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes were captivating, and overall, he looked like a spear ready to stab the heavens through and through. He was the type of individual who could prop up the sky with his hands, and had an aura that would urge anyone affected by it to drop to the ground in worship. Background It is later revealed that the Crown Prince was the son of a holy mother of a certain upper realm. the upper realm sends nine great sage with cultivation from rank 1-3 great sage to help with his injury and take over the Rich-Lush Continent. History In the competition organized by the four institutions of the Rich-Lush Continent, the crown prince suddenly appeared after Yun Hailan's loss to Yang Qi and stole the first price. Later the crown prince battled his rivaled opponent from the west continent who intends to trap the crown prince using a heavenly pagoda refined by a peak great sage. But the Chancellor of the Demi-Immortal Institute also has the same plan to use the heavenly pagoda to help the crown prince to reach great sage level by using Yang Qi to trigger it. The plan of both the Crown Prince and the Chancellor was disrupted by Yang Qi when he erased the spirit print of ownership of the pagoda using the golden imp god power to take ownership of the pagoda. Because of this, the Crown Prince suffered injury and need 5 years to recuperate. During this time, Yang Qi tried hard to increase his strength tell he reached the 6th stage of legendary. After the Crown Prince healed his injury and with the help of the great sages from the upper realm, he reaches the great sage level and fought Yang Qi who was a 6th level legend. But with the help of an ancient formation, Yang Qi was able to kill all the great sage from the prince's side and killed him afterward. Techniques * Son of Heaven’s Godfist - Imperial Rank Cultivation Technique - Upon cultivating that art to completion, one would truly become like a son of heaven, an emperor descended from on high. It was a fist strike that was so powerful that everyone who faced it was like a court official facing the emperor. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Antagonistic Category:Demi-Immortal Institute Category:Crown Prince Society Category:Deceased